Bare Boned and Crazy For You
by ImprintOnMe
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice live the high life in NYC until Rose's brother unexpectedly forces them to house his best friends Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. Will tempers flare or will love be just around the corner? All Human. Slightly OOC.
1. Unexpected

_A/N: Hey all, this is my first Bella/Edward fan fic. I hope you like it. They're all human and slightly OOC, but that's because it makes my story work better. It's going to get pretty juicy and there is going to be drama. This is just the opening so if you like it review and tell me! I'm also going to be writing basically in Bella's POV but I might switch it up occasionally. Love you all!_

**Unexpected **

**Bella POV**

"Hey Bella, it's me Mike…listen I don't really know how to say this, and you know I'm not real good with confrontation so I'm just going to say it. Uh, well for the past few weeks I feel like we've been…um…drifting apart I guess. Anyway, I've been doing some thinking and I think it's better if we stop seeing each other. As in we're done. I hope we can still be friends. So uh, I guess good-bye."

That was the fifth time I played his message and I still couldn't get my head around it. He _dumped_ me. _He_ dumped me. He dumped _ME_! Talk about the shittiest way to break up with someone. You'd think after dating for almost seven months he'd have the balls to break up with me in person. Then again he never did have the balls in bed so I guess it doesn't really matter.

"Ugh!" I shrieked into the couch pillow for the fortieth time.

"Bella, no matter how many times you play that message, it still says the same thing. 'Hi, my name is Mike Newton and I'm a big bag of douche. I wish I knew how to grow a pair so that I could actually break up with my girlfriend who is way too good for me in person. Oh well. Bye.' I mean, honey, honestly, you're much better off." Rosalie came over and sat next to me on the couch.

"I know that Rose, and I was going to break up with him, but I mean the nerve of this guy. To A) break up with a girl over the phone and B) to hope that we can still be friends, I mean he is seriously deranged. Thank God I only slept with him once."

Rosalie started into a fit of giggles, probably picturing not-so-cute Mike with his barely their member. "I still can't believe you got away with that. You are the queen of tease." She continued her round of giggles until we heard the door open.

"Mama's home!" Alice yelled as she ran into the room only to scowl at my current predicament.

"Bella Swan, you cannot seriously be sitting there on the couch in the same clothes you wore this morning listening to the God awful message again!" She stormed over to me, and whacked me over the head with my pillow. "Go shower!"

I laughed at Alice while Rose stared dumbstruck. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale have been my best friends since freshman year of high school. Our parents sent us all to the same boarding school and we've been inseparable ever since. Ironically our parents all know each other from various ways. Rose is an heiress to a gigantic liquor fortune _inHale Liquors_ who met my parents at a gala for one of the many charities they donate too – mom's a designer and dad's a ex pro-baseball player turned sports analyst – and they know Alice's dad whose a politician because her mom was the model for my mother's 1984-1987 ad campaigns. It's a whole big six degrees of separation thing but we wouldn't have it any other way.

We all conveniently live together in a gorgeous apartment in the Upper East Side of New York City. Even though we all are set to inherit a lot of money, we all still bring home the bacon. Rosalie is an interior designer – who yes, did decorate our whole apartment – Alice is a stylist to the stars for whenever they're in the City, and I Bella Swan am a personal chef / cookbook extraordinaire. It's all pretty fabulous, but we try to stay as grounded as possible.

"Alice, I don't want to shower. Let's watch movies. We haven't done that in soooo long!" I pleaded with her, jutting my lip out to the extreme.

Rose nodded her head at Alice too, trying to give her the best pouty face possible. After a few seconds Alice's scowl turned to smile as she skipped over to her bedroom.

"Everyone bring their pillows and blankets and get into your pajamas. We have five minutes." She yelled as we heard the door slam.

Rose and I made a bolt for our rooms, seeing who could make it back first. "Ha! I win Rose!"

"That's not fair; your pillow was already out here!"

"Oh well, too bad, you lose!" Being the mature adult that I am I stuck my tongue out at her and did a victory dance.

"Bella, if you don't put your tongue back into your mouth I'll chop it off." Rose threatened. As tough as she seems on the outside, Rose is really just a big softy. Not to mention, possibly the most gorgeous woman on the planet. Her golden blonde hair cascades around her slightly tan body that is ninety five percent natural and five percent gym and her blue eyes pierce through walls. Did I mention how her legs seem to go on for miles? As intimidating as her beauty is, the real Rosalie is one hundred times more beautiful inside and out.

"Don't be a soar loser Rose. If I recall correctly loser gets to choose the movie, so choose away." Alice said as she gracefully plopped herself onto the loveseat. If I had to describe Alice in five words it would be: graceful, beautiful, eccentric, energetic, and crazy. Honestly you never know what it's going to be with Alice, she's always a ball of energy and don't let her petite frame fool you, she's a huge for to be reckoned with. I'm more scared of her than Rosalie. Alice is a crazy obsessed shopper who drags me on endless shopping extravaganzas. If there is one thing I hate, it's definitely shopping. I could care less about the clothes I wear, but unfortunately for me, my roommates care too much. Which is why I've found myself on more than one occasion shopping for hours on end with no ends in sight. I can't blame them, it's just part of their natural charms.

"Fine then I pick..._Gone in 60 Seconds_!" Rosalie screamed as she grabbed the DVD.

"NO!" Both Alice and I yelled at the same time. The only movies Rosalie ever wanted to watch all had to do with cars in some way. She's beautiful but knows more about cars then anyone I've ever met. It's her dirty little secret. She likes to shock the hell out of guys by all of a sudden speaking _Car and Driver_.

"Yes! Loser always picks," she yelled back at us. Alice and I both groaned as she started the movie.

"Alice, can you go grab the Vodka and cranberry juice from the fridge, I think I'm going to need to be drunk to get through this movie."

Alice retrieved the goods and for the rest of the night we drank and drank and drank…nothing like being drunk and watching Nicholas Cage to get you through a long night after being dumped.

Somewhere between my third glass and Nicholas in another car chase Alice and I both fell asleep.

XXX

_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting, give me  
Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
That's all that I need_

"Rosalie pick up your goddamn phone!" Alice yelled from the couch across from me.

I heard Rosalie stumble and trip over something until she reached her phone that was in the dining room.

"Hello?...Desmond! What's up?" I heard the beginnings of the conversation but focused my attention to getting back to sleep.

"Bella, what time is it?" Alice called over to me. I just grunted and turned over, not wanting to get too much pillow face at a time.

"Bella?...BELLA!"

"Alice stop yelling it's a Saturday morning. Uh, it's eight o'clock." I said as my aching head plopped back down onto the pillow.

"Eight? ROSALIE WHY THE HELL IS YOUR BROTHER CALLING AT EIGHT IN THE MORNING? IS HE ON CRACK?" Every now and again Alice's voice would reach a new register on the vocal scale that only dogs could hear, now was one of those times.

We heard Rosalie's bedroom door open, only to be followed by more screaming, this time not by Alice.

"Desmond you can't do that….what do you expect me to do….there's no way in hell…why should I….don't drag them into this…no, get your ass to New York now…why are you going to London….you're are un-fucking-believable do you know that…..it's too late for that Desmond….have fun philandering….you owe me so much for this it's not even funny…tell them that if they step one toe out of line they can go back to wherever they're coming from….stop laughing….oh we'll see how funny it is just wait until you're back in America…I hate you!" Rosalie was fuming. I'm not much for deciphering one sided conversations, but by the tone of that one, something mustn't be right.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked while trying to disregard the major headache I had.

She huffed over to the couch and chugged a big portion of the vodka that was left over. "It's only eight Rose, and plus you're not supposed to drink it that way."

"Oh trust me; I'm going to be drinking a lot more real soon."

Alice and I looked at her inquisitively.

"Well," Rose began. "It seems that my _great_ brother has failed to mention to me that his three best friends from college have all decided to live together in New York City and that it seems like there was a leak in their apartment so they don't have a place to stay until it's fixed. On top of that they also want to bring in an interior designer to do the whole apartment, so that puts them out even longer while it gets decorated…so instead of just staying at a hotel, my brother conveniently mentioned that I lived in a rather nice apartment and that I'd be willing to house them until their place was ready." She paused to let it all soak in.

"Further more, it seems as though he also mentioned how we would be able to get them acquainted with the city life and we'd be there to help them out. So now we have to basically house three overgrown five year olds for who knows how long. Oh and the cherry on top, my brother recruited me to be their interior designer. How fortunate for me…those bastards, I'm going to charge them quadruple what I normally do. I swear if they put one fingernail out of line…" Rose let her thought trail off while all three of us sat in silence.

Normally I would have laughed at the situation, but Rose seemed to be fuming, and I'm not one to cross people when they're so mad they would literally cut your tongue out.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." I said, trying to get her to look on the bright side.

Rosalie just shook her head. "Bella, have you ever lived with a guy?" I shook my head no. "They're disgusting, and let's not even talk about three guys…his friends, I met them once, they were drunk at my parents Christmas party and threw up on my Manolo Blahnik's. They're possibly the foulest men ever. I forget what they look like but I swear, if they so much as look at me the wrong way…."

Alice was nervously pacing back and forth trying to analyze the situation. "Rose, just take deep breaths. It'll all be fine. Plus they don't know who they're dealing with, I mean we're so _graciously_ giving them shelter, the least they could do is help us out."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Think about it Bella. Let's say you have a new book coming out all about the wonders of lima beans or prunes, couldn't you just see their faces as you asked them so humbly to try one of your new recipes? And let's say I need to go on a big shopping trip, dragging them to store after store begging them to be gentlemen and holding my bags. And Rose, you could so easily drag them with you to a paint store and debate for hours if the fabric sample you have would work better with white or off white. It's not going to be that bad!" Alice said with a smile. She was always the cunning and mischievous one.

I looked at Alice and smiled, I was sold after she said prunes and taste testing, and I'd love to mess with their palates and stomachs a little bit.

We both looked expectantly over at Rosalie only to see a smug smile cross her face. "Those boys won't know what hit them. Let's rock those bastards."

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE! I'm going to try and update tomorrow. I'm so excited for this story! REVIEW!_


	2. Serendipity

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you all like it! Here's chapter two:_

**Serendipity**

**Bella's POV**

I always found that the quickest way to cure a hangover was some Starbucks and a nice workout at the gym. I quickly grabbed my green gym ensemble and accessories (my favorite color) and headed out.

I usually find myself creating a lot of recipes while I'm running on the treadmill or cycling. The other day I created this desert that consisted of homemade brownies, mint, chocolate syrup, caramel, and chocolate covered vanilla ice cream. It was delicious, not gourmet or anything but it's something I'd make for myself. Lately I've been trying to come up with new cocktail ideas, and since we're heading into the summer months I've been trying to use lemonade a lot. For example I thought of a great name for a cocktail – Popping the Cherry – and I thought I could use some lemonade, cherry vodka, maybe triple sec, and some cranberry juice. I haven't thought specifics yet but I hope to get it just right. I really want to add original cocktail recipes to my next cookbook.

After about an hour at the gym I decided my hangover was virtually nonexistent. As I was exiting the gym, someone accidentally knocked into me sending me straight into the floor. Of course as I prepared for impact I found that it never came.

Opening one eye at a time, I saw the most intriguing and piercing emerald eyes staring back at me.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" He had a gentle, velvety voice that was giving me goosebumps.

After about a minute he looked at me expectantly when I realized I had yet to answer. "I'm sorry what?" I replied as he placed me gently back on my feet.

He laughed. This guy had one of the sexiest laughs I've ever heard, but I found I couldn't tear myself away from his eyes. "I said are you okay?"

"Oh um, yea I'm fine. Happens all the time."

He raised an eyebrow. "Men bump into you all the time? I mean I see why they would just to touch you but really?"

My mouth dropped. Was he hitting on me? "Um, no I'm clumsy so I fall a lot." I said weakly.

He laughed again. "Oh, I see. I am sorry; I wasn't watching where I was walking."

"It's no problem." I smiled back at him. Finally able to see all of him, I swear I ogled for about three minutes. His coppery-bronze hair was a disheveled mess that looked so perfect, and his skin was the exact shade of tan that I liked on a man, not too much but not too little. And his smile, those lips were in a perfect crooked smile that made my heart beat double time. As I looked him up and down his white tank showed off his incredibly muscular arms, and you could see the outline of his body through the shirt. What I wouldn't give to touch those muscles. I could tell he had the perfect body.

"Well, to make up for my incompetence, would you like to get a cup of coffee?" His smile stayed on his face as he looked me in the eyes.

My muscles were hardening telling me that the whole time I admired his body I hadn't been breathing. I took a huge breath to try and settle the butterflies that were in my stomach. "I'd like that." I smiled as he led the way to a nearby coffee shop.

"I'm Edward by the way." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Bella Swan." I smiled up at him. We both ordered our drinks and took a seat at one of the table near the window.

"So Bella Swan, what do you do for a living?" It's a normally easy question to answer, but the one thing about my career is that I use a fake name. It's not that I hate my name I just like my privacy and prefer that I keep my two lives separate from each other. My loyal clients that I've worked with for years call me by my real name but other than that, even my books, go by my professional name Marie Anthony. **(A/N: play on both their middle names)**

"Well, I'm sort of a food consultant." I replied quickly. Not exactly lying, but not exactly telling the truth either.

"A food consultant, interesting, so what does that entail if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I see clients about healthier ways to cook or I help them learn how to cook new things. Its fun I make a lot of connections and I met some really great friends through it. How about you? What does Edward do for a living?"

He took a sip of his coffee and looked up at me. "If I told you I'd have to kill you." There he goes with that smile again.

"Oh I see."

"You do?"

"Yes, you work for the CIA and currently you're being watched by the Russians so you have to keep a low profile by asking out a regular girl from the gym. Going incognito, very clever. Hence why you gave me only your first name."

"You've got me all figured out don't you?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair crossing his oh so muscular arms across his chest.

"I think I do yes."

"Well actually Bella, the first thing wrong with your analysis is that I work for the CIA, I just wanted to mess with your mind. I'm a music producer and composer. The second thing is that I said my name was Edward because I wasn't sure how formal we were making this acquaintance. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen and I was born in June, if you'd like to know. And lastly you are the furthest thing from a regular girl from the gym. I find you quite intriguing and stunning." He smiled as he let his words sink into me.

I was shocked: me stunning and intriguing? I mean I know I'm pretty but clearly not as beautiful as Rosalie or Alice. And he's musical! A gorgeous guy who composes music and produces it…if there ever were a perfect man I think I just met him. I was falling already.

"Oh, I see."

Edward chuckled. "You say that a lot don't you?"

"Say what?"

"Oh, I see. It's cute actually, you processing information out loud. I like it." He drank the last of his coffee and smiled at me again.

I blushed. Normally I don't like having the attention on me unless I'm being Marie Anthony, and I hardly blushed. But when I'm just Bella Swan, my cheeks are almost a permanent shade of red.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you blush." He half chuckled, half said which only made me blush even more.

"It's fine. It happens all the time too."

"Things just happen to you all the time huh?"

"Yep, pretty much. I'm either falling down or turning as red as a tomato, just a curse I was born with."

"I hardly think your cheeks turning red making you look even more desirable is a curse."

For probably the fiftieth time today my mouth dropped. Was he just fooling with me or was he serious? I hoped he was serious.

"Oh well thanks I think."

He just smiled and looked at his watched.

"Do you have to go?" I asked, hoping to God that he didn't.

"Yes, sadly I do. I just moved to the city actually and I'm meeting up with my friends now. We're all living together. I had a great time with you though; do you think you'd like to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

A date? Was I ready to date again? I mean this coffee was incredible, I felt more chemistry with him then I ever did with Mike but, I didn't know if I was ready to go on another date.

I smiled weakly at him. "You are amazing, but I was just dumped, yesterday actually, and I don't know if I'm really ready to date again. But how about I give you my number and we hang out as friends?" God I'm an idiot. Hang out as friends? _What are you doing Bella this guy is everything you've ever dreamed of...But I'm not ready to date yet…Yes you are...No I'm not. _

Edward looked into my eyes. His looked sad, regretful almost. That quickly faded and he smiled at me. "Sure, that sounds fair enough. As long as I get to see you again, although if I were your ex, I would never have let you go." He said the last part almost in a whisper, but I caught every word and my heart was literally melting.

We exchanged numbers and headed our separate ways. I glanced at the time only to see that I had a meeting with one of my oldest clients, and best friends, in an hour and a half.

"I'm back!" I yelled happily as I ran into the apartment.

"In the kitchen." I heard Alice yell.

Alice and Rose were sitting at the table eating what looked like pancakes, although they were drenched in so much syrup that I couldn't be sure.

"You guys are eating pancakes? Are one of you depressed?" Normally we only ate delicious fluffy pancakes if one of us is sad because of a breakup or depressed over our love lives. I had my fair share yesterday.

"Yes. We both were just talking about how we are tired of being single. We want to marry, have kids, and settle down. It's all so frustrating. We are tired of these relationships that go nowhere and these guys that aren't ready to give up the single life." Alice said while stuffing a huge forkful of pancake into her mouth.

"I understand. I just met literally the man of my dreams and I turned him down when he asked me out."

"You did what? Why would you do that?" Rose practically screamed at me. I feel bad for our neighbors across the hall; we yell so much that I figure they don't get a lot of sleep.

"Because Rose, he was perfect but I just broke up with Mike and I don't want to date another guy only to find that he's not ready for marriage. I'm looking for an everlasting relationship, not some good times have fun while it lasts type thing. I want the real thing, and I'm not ready to throw myself out there again unless I'm sure he's ready. So I gave him my number and we're going to hang out as friends. We'll see where it goes from there but I just don't want to spend another seven months in a relationship that isn't going to go anywhere."

They both looked at me with sad eyes, feeling the exact same way I was feeling. "So for right now, I'm just looking to do the one night stand thing, no real dating unless I'm sure he's the one."

They both nodded. "That sounds like the right idea Bella. No more dating. From here on out it'll be one night stands and meaningless hookups. And if we find a guy that we really like, we can't sleep with them."

"Why the hell not?" Cried Rosalie as she placed her dish into the dishwasher.

"Because Rose, if we just have sex with them before anything blossoms, how will we know if it's meant to be. You have to get to know them on a deeper level before giving yourself over to them. There is a difference between having sex and making love. If I really like a guy and I think he's the one I want to make love not have sex. So that is why, we can't have sex with them until we're sure they're the one. Because then it's not having sex, its making love. Do you get it?"

I nodded my head. We both looked over at Rose to see a slight smile play across her face. "I guess you're right. From now on we're on the prowl for husbands, not playmates." We all nodded our heads.

"So Bella tell us about the guy!" Alice screeched as I dug my fork into her pancakes.

I told them all about Edward and how he made me feel. How charming he was and the things he'd say that made my heart beat double time. Eventually I had to run out to go meet with one of my clients and good friends Autumn Murdock, the publishing heiress. We all met her in college and we established a friendship pretty quickly. All four of us hang out as much as possible and she's also our client which makes going to work that much more fun.

Every year Autumn has a huge party in the Hamptons, and this year she's doing an exotic theme so I'm going over her house to go over some exotic food recipes so she can pick out exactly what she wants.

**Rosalie POV**

_Where is that stupid little pixie? The "boys" would be here any minute. _I was pacing back and forth in the living room trying to calm myself down before those unwanted fellows show up at our doorstep.

Bella was out, leaving me and Alice to deal with the introductions and the explaining of the rules. Curse her.

"Alice Brandon! Where the fuck are you?" I was starting to get angry as I stormed my way into her bedroom only to find her putting on the finishing touches of mascara. She was dressed to the nines, and even I had to say that she looked hot.

"Alice, why do you look so good?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head no. "Rosalie, when these boys come we have to show them that we aren't going to take any shit from them, but at the same time we have to make them want us, therefore being our slaves until they move out." I could see the wheels inside her head turning as a mischievous smile played across her face.

"So I don't know what you're waiting for Rose. Go change out of your workout clothes into something with a lot of cleavage." I hustled into my room and found the sexiest top I owned and threw on a pair of seven jeans just as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Alice they're here. Brace yourself." I grimaced as I looked through the peep hole. The only thing I saw was the back of a head pressed against the door.

I unlocked the door and opened it in a huff causing the guy to fall backwards onto my foot. "OUCH! Motherfucker!" I screamed in pain as he slowly lifted himself off of me.

"Wow, this one's got a mouth on her." He said as he fixed himself. I looked up from the floor to see a pair of majestically beautiful hazel eyes staring down at me. He was tall, at least 6'3 and huge. I'm talking big; the muscles were cutting through his shirt like a knife turning me on like nothing I've ever seen. God I wanted his body. His hair fell across his forehead in playful curls and he had a goofy childlike smile on his face.

"Disregard her mouth; she curses like a drunken sailor on leave." Alice said playfully as she ushered them inside.

"I like a girl who isn't afraid to be tough." The big guy said. For the first time in my life I was speechless. I just stood their gawking at him like some school girl until I felt a sharp jab in my side. "Ouch! Alice."

"He asked what your name was."

"Oh," I looked at him. "Rosalie Hale. I'm Desmond's sister." He smiled and nodded.

"Man, Desmond never mentioned how sexy his sister was." He let out a big scream as one of the guys stepped on his foot whispering something that I couldn't here. "Uh, I mean you're lovely Rosalie." He said in a tone that wasn't quite him.

"Thanks. And what are your names?" I asked to be polite, only really caring about his name.

"This guy whose chatting up a storm with your little pixie is Jasper Whitlock, and the quiet one to my left is Edward Masen. And I'm Emmett McCarthy the man of your dreams." He smiled and winked at me and they moved further into the apartment leaving me speechless in their wake. _Was he the guy of my dreams?_ I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

I ushered them into the living room noticing they each had two suitcases. _Traveling light…I like that._ "So, um, the apartment only has three bedrooms which are all occupied so this couch pulls out into a bed and then we have that other couch there, and then we can probably get something for someone to sleep on the floor if you're not comfortable sharing the bed."

They all looked at me like I was on crack. "Guys don't normally share beds Rose." Alice whispered to me but then directed her attention back to Jasper. It seemed like they were getting along extremely well already.

"Oh right, so um yea we'll get something for you to sleep on, whoever is sleeping on the floor."

"You know I could always just share your bed, that way we won't have to worry about stepping on anyone." Emmett said to me out loud. My mouth wasn't the only one that was hanging open. The other guys were staring at him and Alice was trying to hide her laughter.

_If only he knew how badly I wanted him in my bed…not sleeping_. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. I needed to snap out of it…I'm not Bella, I don't get tongue tied.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He nodded his head. "Well sorry to burst your bubble big boy, but it might be uncomfortable for you to sleep next to me…" I took a step forward and put my mouth right against his ear. "Being that I sleep naked and all." I pulled back to see a stunned look on his face. Mission accomplished.

I smiled seductively at him while I turned my attention towards Edward. "So, how long do you guys think you'll be staying?"

"Well the repairs should be done by next week and then I guess how ever long it takes for the apartment to be furnished."

I nodded. I needed to work quickly to get them out of this place…but then again, did I want Emmett to leave?

"Okay, that's reasonable. You should find things are pretty comfortable around here. Our other roommate is a chef so she usually cooks and then Alice usually plans events for the days we have off and what not, so if you guys are looking for something to do talk to her. The only thing is that the three bathrooms are all in our rooms so each one of you can share with one of us if you don't mind." I laid out the rules as nicely as I possibly could. The thing I was worried about most was sharing a bathroom.

Emmett leaned leisurely against the sofa while looking at me with a sexy playful grin. "Would you mind if I shared a bathroom with you _Rose_?" The way he said my name made my knees go weak. Damnit, he's just to sexy.

"Sure, that works big boy. And it looks like Alice and Jasper will be sharing so Edward if you don't mind you can share with our other roommate who should be back from her meeting any time now."

Edward nodded as he began to look around the room at all the pictures we have up and things of that sort.

"So," I heard a husky voice in my ear. "What time do you usually shower? Just so I don't accidentally walk in on your or anything."

I turned to find that Emmett was standing rather close to me and I could smell his delicious cologne. All I wanted in that moment was to take him into my room and do naughty things to him. _Restraint Rosalie_, I yelled inside, _He could be the one, don't go blowing your chances by having meaningless sex. _

"Well it varies. Normally I leave the bathroom door open when I'm showering so if you hear the water running that should be some sort of indication. Then again, I don't mind surprises every now and again." I winked at him as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Hey Rose!" I heard Alice come up behind me.

"What's up?"

"Let's take the boys to Sahara tonight!" I grinned at her suggestion. Sahara was the hottest new club in the city and we had exclusive entrance. One of our clients just opened it and grants us V.I.P. whenever we want. It's our favorite city hotspot to hit when we want a night out on the town.

"Let's do it! By the way Alice, what's going on with you and Jasper over there?" I raised my eyebrows at her as she guiltily looked to the floor.

"He's wonderful Rose. The minute he stepped through the door I just felt this connection with him. I think, I'm not sure, but I have this feeling like he could be the one. That it's fate that these guys came here to us the exact day we swore off dating. I mean, I think it's a sign. And I saw the way you were looking at Emmett and the way he was looking at you. If I didn't know any better I'd say that these guys are here for a bigger reason then just temporary living." Alice is very into fate and karma, she's hardcore feng shui and all about the personal chi. I've learned over the years that she's usually right about everything and has stellar intuition. You'd never find me betting against Alice.

"I think you might be right Alice."

We both looked up as we heard Bella enter the apartment. She skipped right past the living room and straight into the kitchen.

"So?" She asked excitedly.

"They're amazing." Alice said quietly as she leaned against the counter.

"Really?"

"Bella, these are the guys we've been waiting for." Alice said quietly again as she looked back towards the living room.

We all walked back into to room only to find Bella stopping dead in her tracks as she saw them.

"Edward?" She said as he looked up and grinned at her.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. I probably won't have the next chapter up until late tomorrow. Also, i'm going to start adding a song of the chapter sort of thing. Something I was listening to while I was writing. _

**Song of the Chapter:** _Burning Up_ by the Jonas Brothers

Keep reviewing please!!


	3. I'm Scared of Falling in Love

**A/N: I know I suck. I'm sorry, I was suffering writer's block and hopefully I'll be able to update sooner now that this chapter is out of the way...I have an idea of where I want to bring the story. But this is the longest chapter yet so GO ME! **

**Thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CREATIONS. I hope you enjoy:**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Here in my apartment was Edward. Living, breathing Edward. I mean, he caught me so off guard earlier when we went for coffee, he was so genuine and funny and amazing. It panged me to realize that I had said no to him when he asked me out on a date. But yet here he is living in my apartment for who knows how long. Maybe we can just be friends for a while before anything serious happens. I just got out of one of those relationships and it took everything out of me to try and keep it together…right now I needed to enjoy the single life.

"Hello Bella." Edward said as he approached me with light footsteps.

"I can't believe you're living here…of all the places."

"Me either. Its fate I suppose."

Was it fate? Was it written in the stars that Edward and I are meant to be together? Alice seemed to believe these were the guys for us…I hope she's right. Then again, I've never been one to bet against her.

Edward and I stood there for who knows how long staring into each other's eyes. I was so absorbed in his deep emerald eyes that I hadn't noticed Rosalie coughing obnoxiously.

"BELLA!" I turned as I heard Alice screech my name.

"What?"

"This is Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCarty, and they will also be living with us." Alice said calmly as I acknowledged the two other guys in the room.

"Now that introductions are taken care of how would you boys like to go out to one of our favorite clubs tonight?" Alice asked them, but in reality we were going anyway, she was just trying to be polite.

"Sounds good to me. How bout you Jasper? Eddie?"

Edward clenched is jaw together. "It's Edward, Emmy, and yes that sounds like a great idea."

Emmett smirked at Edward as Jasper nodded his head.

"Great! Oh it's going to be such fun. Our friend owns the night club so we get VIP seating! Alright, girls let's get ready. We'll leave in about two hours boys! Make yourselves at home."

Alice and Rosalie proceeded to drag me into Alice's room where I was pushed into the bathroom so I could shower. "Don't wash your hair Bella!" I nodded and turned the steaming water on so I could relax my tense muscles. Edward Masen was barely twenty feet away, and here I was naked in the shower…oh the things we could do. _No! Snap out of it Bella! No sex remember? _I hated that I made that deal with them, but I guess it's for the best. I wanted to get to know Edward a lot better, and it was easier being friends then in a relationship where I know I'd be tempted to give myself over to him right then and there.

As soon as the shower was done I stepped out, only to be attacked by Alice and Rosalie who proceeded to push me down into a chair and start with my hair and makeup. They decided on doing loose waves down my back, and smoky eyes with a light lip. I had to admit, I looked good, maybe even better than good.

They handed me my cute Marc Jacob shorts and paired it with a green shimmer tank that sparkled against my skin. To finish it, I paired the ensemble with my favorite pair of silver clubbing heels. The overall outfit was comfortable but sexy, my favorite type of outfit.

Rose decided on leaving her hair straight and a bold red lip that made her look irresistible when she paired it with her short – and I mean short – blue strapless dress, and killer black heels. Alice went cute tonight, wearing her chic red Miu Miu dress and too die for gold heels. Together, we looked damn sexy.

"Girls, we look so hot tonight." Alice said as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"I have to agree, we'll be having boys eating out of the palm of our hand." Rose agreed.

I nodded. I couldn't help but wonder what Edward would think of my outfit. Would he like it? Would he think I looked sexy? _Why do you care Bella? You're not dating! _I practically yelled at myself. Why should I care if he thought I looked good? I am single and ready to mingle…I don't want a long term thing right now unless I know it'll last. Maybe if I just played the field first, and then dated Edward it would work. That way I have my single fun, but then get to have a deep relationship too.

_Wait, what?! How do I even know he's A) Interested and B) a deep relationship type? Ugh, I'm so confused. I want someone that I could potentially spend the rest of my life with, but I also just want to have some single fun for right now…this is so complicated…stupid Alice and Rose for putting ideas into my head. _

_Okay think straight Bella: you want to be single, but you want Edward. NO! You just got out of a relationship, play it single for a while, play hard to get with Edward, make him want you to the point where he can't resist you, and then go for him. The only way you'll know if he's the one for you is if you be friends first, do not sleep with him. You cannot sleep with him if you want any chance of having a great relationship. _

"BELLA!" I snapped out of my daze to see both Alice and Rose looking at me like I had three heads.

"What?"

"Well first you look like your staring into space, and second we've been calling your name for a while….Rose called Trey and Drew and told them we were coming so they have the section all ready for us. Okay?"

"Sorry about that, yea that sounds fabulous. Ladies, let's make those boys work for our hearts…how about we mess with them a little and see how badly they want us?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" Alice exclaimed!

"You guys, I know for a fact I want Edward, but I don't want a guy that just gets in and gets out…I want someone in it for the long hall. I figure I'll build a friendship while making him want me badly, so in the end, it'll work out. I just want to have fun tonight, meet some guys, play with Edward's head and see if he actually does want me."

Rose was shaking her head with a smirk on her face. "You are so evil; you have been spending too much time with me and Alice." We all laughed, took deep breaths and headed out to meet the boys.

The boys were all standing in the living room waiting for us. As soon as they heard us coming out their heads turned faster than you can say SAHARA. They all had huge smiles on their faces and were so obviously giving us the once over, just adding to our confidence level.

Edward looked completely sexy in his button down black shirt and dark was jeans. I wanted so badly to bring him into my room right then and there but I couldn't, not for a long time could I do the things I wanted to do to him.

"So boys ready to go?" Rose asked. They all nodded their heads: speechless. We all giggled quietly as we led the way out of our apartment.

The boys were ahead of us as we walked in front of Sahara. The line went on to the next block, that's how big this club had gotten. Our good friends Trey and Drew Molina owned this and many other hot clubs in town and loved to give us the star treatment whenever we stopped in for a visit.

We quickly walked towards the VIP door and gave our name to the bouncer who probably would have let us in on looks alone. The club has a Moroccan theme to it, going along with its SAHARA name. The VIP section was decked out in couches, light boxes, tables, a private bar and was situated by the best section of the dance floor.

"Wow." Emmett said as he took a seat next to Rose on one of the couches. We all smiled and nodded. The server came over and took our drink orders while we all took in the ambiance of the club.

"Well if it isn't the biggest sluts we've ever met."

Well all turned our heads to see Trey and Drew standing by our section smiling at us. I could have sworn all of the guys faces looked deadly, like they were ready to kill Trey and Drew.

I squealed as I ran and gave them each a hug, Alice and Rose following close behind me. We hadn't seen them in a while and they were by far the best guys we knew – until now that is. Trey was married to one of our close friends Samantha and together they were a good looking couple. Drew, was our resident gay best friend. He was hilarious and had the attitude and style to make any girl want to give him the biggest hug and never let go.

Of course, there is nothing like having two very good looking guys call you sluts, and then proceed to give you hugs and be all touchy-feely with you when you know those three guys you came with are probably fuming and ready to break there heads off.

I turned and looked at Edward; he looked disgusted and furious at the same time, not taking away from his good looks at all. Emmett and Jasper's faces conveyed the same emotions.

"Trey, Drew, I would like you too meet our new roommates Edward, Emmett, and Jasper." I formally introduced our friends.

"It is such a pleasure. Are any of you boys single and willing to dance?" Drew asked slyly as the girls and I giggled. Emmett looked confused and Edward looked relieved.

"Hello, I'm Edward and this is Emmett, and Jasper." He was so polite.

Drew smiled at Edward the most and I felt a twinge of jealousy. "Honey, that boy cannot take his eyes off of you." Drew whispered to me while still looking at Edward.

I smiled goofily wanting to explain my predicament to Drew. I nodded for him to follow me to a corner. I heard the various introductions between Trey and the boys, smiling in approval when they mentioned he was married.

"So what's the deal with delicious over there?"

"Okay so you know Mike broke up with me over the phone…" he nodded, "well then I met Edward and he's completely my type, everything I could want, but I mean I just got dumped and I don't want a short term guy, I want a long term guy. But I don't know I sort of want to make Edward realize I'm the girl for him…like I'd be his friend and try and make him jealous and play hard to get I guess. Am I crazy?"

"Oh lord no. You know Christophe right? My beyond gorgeous boyfriend for the past two years…well I played hard to get too, trying to make him jealous while still maintaining a friendship and look where we are now. The best thing to do Bells is show him you're interested, but not too much, and then proceed to make him come after you. For example, dance with him tonight but then dance with another guy. Talk about how you want a long term thing right in front of him, but not too him. Go to him if you have a problem…things like that, be the flirty friend and eventually he'll realize that you're all he'll ever need. Gosh could you imagine what kind of children you'd have? They'd be the most gorgeous things to walk the planet."

I had to laugh at that. Drew always knew what to say to make me feel better. I told him that he was a genius and he said he was going to help me out tonight. Right in front of Edward he's going to introduce me to his hot – but Gay – friend, I'm to dance with him and make it look like I'm having a great time and Drew guarantees Edward will come after me after about five minutes.

Drew and I walked over to everyone. Drew winked at me as him and Trey went to go make the rounds.

"Aren't they fabulous?" Alice asked.

"They sure are something." Jasper replied.

"Are you sure he's married? The way he kept looking at Rosalie made it seem like he interested in being more than her friend…"

Rosalie looked over at me and winked. She had slept with Trey once, way before he met Samantha, but if I knew Rose at all, she was going to exaggerate it to make Emmett jealous.

"Well, he and I had sort of a thing a while back before he was married. Boy could he dance…he's probably the best dancer I've ever danced with. And you know what they say; a good dancer makes a great lover." She took a sip of her drink and winked at Alice.

Emmett was scowling but his scowl quickly became a smirk. "Well I've been told I'm a great dancer. So I guess that means great dancers make excellent lovers. I guess I'm a little better than Trey. Don't you think?"

He was good.

"Well let me be the judge of your dancing. Come on big boy, show me what you got." Rose said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Drew came by again with Eric one of his hot gay model friends. I'd met Eric a couple of times and was so grateful he was willing to help me out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Bella this fine gentlemen was asking me about you and I thought you too would look so good together on the dance floor. What do you say? Wanna give this hunk a chance to show you what he's got?"

I smiled and looked over at Edward whose face was unreadable. Alice winked at me and I stood up and grabbed Eric's hand.

"Thank you so much." I whispered as we made our way to the center of the floor.

"My pleasure beautiful…now show that man what he's missing. Dance like you're alone in your room and shaking what your mother gave you." I smiled and started dancing with him to Rihanna's_ Please Don't Stop the Music_.

I was going full throttle grinding into Eric, he had his hands on my hips and we were dancing together perfectly. "Damn you're even turning me on Bells…do a booty drop. I can see him from here and he's about one booty drop away from stealing you from me." I smiled and quickly obliged making it the sexiest and slowest I could.

Eric whispered praise in my ear and we danced for a few more seconds before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked and saw Edward standing next to us whispering something in Eric's ear. He smiled and walked away, winking at me as he did.

"Mind if I dance with you for a bit?" I bit my lip shyly as I felt butterflies emerge in my stomach…God he looked sexy.

I just nodded and he smiled his incredible crooked smile. He grabbed my hips and before I knew it we were in perfect harmony. I did a couple sexy moves on him and a couple booty drops just to turn him on a bit and to let him know that I'm not as innocent as I look.

Edward leaned in and I could feel his breath on my neck. "You're and incredible dancer." I felt him smile against my ear and I forgot to breath. "Thanks." I managed to mumble.

We danced together without stopping for what seemed like hours. It was arguably one of the best nights I've had in a long time. I felt Edward stop dancing and turn me around. He leaned into me again and I held my breath. "Want to start heading back?" I nodded my head fearing that if I said anything it would make me look like a fool.

We headed back to our section and saw Rose and Emmett full on making out, while Alice and Jasper were wrapped up in deep conversation but she turned her head and smirked at me as she saw us approaching.

"Well look who finally stepped off the dance floor."

I smiled sheepishly and gave her a quick wink.

"Jasper and I were thinking of heading back, are you guys going to come?" I turned and looked at Edward who nodded and I replied that we would.

Rose and Emmett quickly announced that we were not to leave without them, and before I knew it we were making our way back to the apartment.

As soon as I stepped into the foyer I threw my heels off and ran to go change into something more relaxing. I heard Alice and Rose go into their rooms and before I knew it there was a knock on my door.

Alice and Rose both came in wearing their sexy but comfortable pajamas…me, I just settle for comfy.

"I'm not tired." Alice said. Both Rose and I nodded in response.

"Want to see if the guys wanna watch a movie?" We all agreed and headed out towards the living room where the guys were settling into their sleeping arrangements.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch a movie?" Alice asked. They all said they would like to and before we knew it we were settled in watching _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_.

"I love this movie!" Emmett exclaimed from his place on the couch next to Rose.

"You do?" I questioned his masculinity with those two words.

"Yes. I happen to enjoy all types of movies, and this one just happens to strike a cord in me. Plus I relate to the lead male character."

"You do? How?"

"Well I could make a girl fall in love with me in 10 days."

I heard Rosalie scoff at this statement and he just looked at her. "I bet you Rosalie Hale that I could make you fall in love with me in 10 days."

"It doesn't work when I know what you're trying to do Emmett."

"True, but just the same I know the power I have over women."

"I'll just bet you do." She remarked.

"You just wait Rose…you'll be in love with me in no time at all."

"Who said I was interested in you?"

"You're tongue did all the talking tonight sweetheart." He said as he playfully nudged her. She scoffed again and headed into the kitchen motioning for me to follow her.

"What's up?"

"I wanted some popcorn but Bella…I think I'm all ready falling for him. Tonight was incredible…he's the most interesting, caring, most amazing guy I've ever met. I no doubt believe he could win that bet."

"Aw Rose that's awesome!"

"You know that stupid decision we made earlier today about not sleeping with guys…"

"Yea."

"Do you think possibly we could make an exception?"

"You'd have to ask Alice, plus I don't want to hear you two moaning across the hallway in the wee hours of the night. Just keep it in your pants until we go to the Hamptons please."

"Fine…but if I do all this and you end up not getting with Edward, I'll kill you."

I smiled as she made her way back into the living room, bowl of popcorn in hand. _If I go through all this and don't end up with Edward, I'd probably kill me too_. I thought morosely as I walked back into the room, with my own personal Adonis sitting on the couch. All I wanted to do was reach over and kiss him after tonight, but I couldn't. I needed to be sure that this was a something worth pursuing, and I don't want to spoil something good even if I technically don't have him yet. I wanted him to be mine but at the same time I'm scared…I'm scared that if I start letting myself fall for him, he won't be there to catch me.

Maybe that's why I'm trying to convince myself to play it single and tease him a bit, because it's easier to have no strings. I'd rather tease him a bit and see how committed he actually is to me or to a relationship before opening my heart to him. I want to make sure he's worth it, that he's not like other guys, and that he's willing to catch me. I want to be able to know for sure that he wouldn't break my heart. Even though I wasn't too upset over the Mike situation, deep down I knew I just saw it as me being rejected again. I was starting to believe I wasn't good enough for anyone, that they would all just dump me eventually.

Maybe it's easier to not fall in love at all, just play the shallow hand, because that way I don't have to give away my heart only to have it stomped on. I wanted so badly to let Edward in and to be with him and just let the chips fall where they may, but honestly I'm scared…scared that I'll fall and no one will be there to catch me.

**A/N: Okay I'm going to be the first to admit that I'm not a huge fan of this chapter...I don't really like it, it was more of a filler I guess, I'm trying to figure out how to make the Bella/Edward relationship thing progress without copying anyone's ideas from other stories. **

**I hope it wasn't too confusing...basically Bella is just insecure and scared that if she falls for Edward he won't catch her. This is a guy she could see herself with forever, and the whole single life, playing hard to get is a cover for how insecure she is...she figures it's better to just tease him and be shallow and friends then to let herself fall and then get hurt. In case anyone was confused.**

**Along with writer's block I had trouble choosing a song that was fitting for this chapter so I just used one of my favorites that describes how basically Bella will be loved by the right guy (Edward) whether or not she realizes it: _She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5_**

**Also I UPDATED my profile with PICS of their outfits and Apartment so check it out...I'll be updating regularly with each new chapter!!**

**Please REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long wait! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Trying Hard to Keep It

**A/N: I know I COMPLETELY SUCK! It's just i've sort of lost momentum on this story...idk...I'll keep writing though, it's just tough for me to get it where I want it to go. I guess I hate filler chapters, but they're necessary, so I dread writing them. Anyway, this chapter is a lead up to the next chapter...**

**About Breaking Dawn: I HATED IT! I guess that's why I lost momentum on the Bella/Edward thing. I felt like the plot was a bad fanfiction, and completely ruined the whole purpose of Eclipse, because Bella was able to have her old life and her vampire life in one. I thought that was unfair. And Jake is like my dream guy, and I didn't like him for Bella, I thought he should have been able to be free from her forever, and then he imprints on the mutant spawn. Is she kidding? I guess that's why I was extremely furious and really started to hate the book because Jake's fate wasn't fair to him. As far as I'm concerned, Breaking Dawn doesn't exist. **

**Okay glad I could rant, finally. HAHA. Alright on with the chapter...**

Bella POV

I awoke the next morning to the delicious aroma of waffles filling the air. Strange considering I was the only one that ever cooked in the apartment. I looked at my clock and realized I had slept later than anticipated, probably since I couldn't fall asleep last night. I'd been thinking too much about not thinking about Edward. It didn't work.

I dragged myself out of bed and headed into the kitchen to see Emmett and Jasper sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee with papers in hand. I could tell already that they were morning people.

"Good morning Bella!" Emmett exclaimed from the too-small table.

I grunted in response. I wasn't physically or mentally awake until I had my morning jolt of coffee in me. I grabbed a mug and filled it to the brim with coffee. I took a gigantic sip. Delicious.

"It smells incredible. Where are the waffles?"

Jasper and Emmett both chuckled as they pointed to a plate on the counter. I was shocked. There was a whole array of fruit and waffles set out. I was in waffle heaven.

"Who made these?" I asked as I bit into one. "They're incredible!"

I heard someone chuckle behind me and I turned to see Edward smirking in the doorway. "I'm glad you're enjoying them."

I smiled timidly and nodded, cursing myself for digging in like a high school football player. Alice and Rosalie emerged from their rooms looking exactly like I did: disheveled and half asleep. They both poured themselves coffee and dug into the delicious waffles without making a sound. Mornings were quiet around here.

"So I'm guessing you girls aren't morning people?" Jasper stated rather then asked.

"Mhm." Alice responded as she stuffed another forkful of waffle into her mouth.

"These are orgasmic! Seriously Edward, where did you get the recipe?" Rosalie asked. The way she said orgasmic made Emmett fidget in his and shift his position...I was the only one to notice, but I found it funny how Rose could make Emmett hard with just one word.

"From one of my favorite cookbooks; cooking has always been relaxing for me, and I found this amazing cookbook once. I now own all of them, and have become pretty skilled at cooking thanks to Marie Anthony."

As soon as the name left his mouth, Alice, Rosalie, and I all choked on our waffles. The boys looked at us like we were crazy and we just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

Unfortunately for me Rosalie was the second coming of the devil and decided to be funny. "I heard that in real life Marie Anthony is a real slut."

Alice stared in disbelief at Rosalie for a moment before understanding the joke. "Oh yea, totally. I heard that she bribes famous chefs for their recipes by sleeping with them, and then claims them as her own." They both chuckled at my expense. If only I had some sort of blackmail on them.

"I highly doubt that's true." Edward replied. I could kiss him in this moment! He truly was an angel!

"No, we know her. She's the biggest slut in the world." Rosalie replied, daring me to say something.

"Ha ha Rose. Very funny. She's not a slut, at all. She's only ever slept with three guys in her whole life, and all of her recipes are her own. We all know you're just jealous of her brilliant cooking abilities and amazing recipes. It's okay, but one thing Rose: green's not really your color." I smiled smugly at her and then Alice as I was jumping with joy inside at my victory.

Or so I thought. "Yea, you're right Bells, she's _not_ a slut. Actually, Edward, you two would probably get along really well. In fact I _know_ you'd get along. Would you be interested in possibly meeting her for drinks one night? I'm sure she'd _love_ to get to know you."

"Are you kidding, Eddie boy talks about this woman's cookbook non-stop. 'Marie this, and Marie that,' seriously, he's obsessed…it's like she's his God or something. Everything he cooks revolves around this woman's recipes. It's an unhealthy obsession." Emmett so gladly added, unconsciously knowing that he was pushing me into a deeper and deeper hole.

"So Edward, what's it going to be?" Alice egged Edward on.

"I guess drinks wouldn't hurt. I'd love to actually talk to her about some of the recipes. Maybe she would take some of the recipes I've created. You know what Rose, it's a great idea. I'd love to meet up with her for drinks."

I internally groaned as I plastered a fake smile on my face. This was going to be sufficiently awkward.

"Great I'll call her and tell her tomorrow night to meet you at Eclipse for drinks around seven?"

Edward nodded his head and smiled. His eyes darted back and forth from me to Rose to gage my reaction. My face was calm and collected, no traces of my internal freak-out showing at all. Freaking out because A) I'd have to meet him tomorrow and tell him that he shares a bathroom with Marie Anthony and B) because he had said yes, which means getting him to be roped into me was going to be harder than I imagined.

xoxo

Breakfast dragged on until I finally pulled myself away from the table and into my room to prepare for my day off. Today I was free of meetings or catering or anything that had to do with my job. I was free to do whatever my heart desired.

Unfortunately for me, Alice was also void of anything to do which meant she would no doubt be dragging me to some store to get me an outfit to wear tomorrow night. As if on cue, there was a knock on my door. I was still angry at them both for doing that to me; I hated people knowing I was Marie Anthony when they didn't have to know. It was none of his business…I should just stand him up tomorrow night.

"Bella can we come in?" Alice asked in a sweet tone. I could tell she was trying her best to coax me into opening the door for her.

"No."

"Bells please?" Rose whined.

"No. Go away."

I heard my door opening and I groaned, throwing myself back under the covers of my bed, hoping they would go away on their own.

"Bella we're sorry." Alice said sheepishly.

"Yea Bells. Sorry."

I sighed. "Whatever. It's fine."

"Oh Bella, we know you better then that. Look, I did it because I thought this could be like an unofficial date between you two. Like you're going on a date, but not technically because he doesn't know it's you."

"Well he's going to find out tomorrow night Rose. You know that I don't like people knowing that's who I am. I use a pseudonym for a reason."

Alice sighed. "Bella, I have a feeling that Edward isn't some temporary guy in our lives…especially yours. I think that if you let him in on this little secret, it'll help break down those barriers you've put up."

"What barriers?"

Rose rolled her eyes as she adjusted her position on my bed. "You know, the moment Mike broke up with you, you closed up your heart again. Doubting yourself, doing that thing you always do every time you feel insignificant. Just give it a chance to blossom."

Little did they both know I wanted more than anything to give us a chance to blossom. I just wasn't sure how ready I was to take the next step. I mean, he's probably no longer interested. He did agree to go out on a date with another woman…then again I turned him down and have no claim to him whatsoever. I mean, I don't want to be with someone when they aren't going to last forever. It just makes it that much more difficult to open my heart when it probably won't last. I just need to stop feeling so small compared to him and just be.

"You're right."

"I know."

"I'm going to stop feeling insignificant and channel my inner Rosalie."

Rose and I started laughing, when I noticed Alice pouting on her side of my bed.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Why can't you channel your inner Alice?"

"I'm sorry…I'll also channel my inner Alice who has excellent fashion sense."

"Thank you."

I smiled. I was starting to feel better about what they did. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad letting Edward in on my little secret. Who knows, maybe some of his recipes that he mentioned aren't so bad….heck after tasting his waffles, I know they're probably amazing.

"Now, there's one last piece of business to discuss with you Bella…"

"What's that?" I asked Alice skeptically.

"Your ensemble for tomorrow night. It has to scream 'I'm a sexy, confident, women' but it also has to have a little vulnerability. And I'm assuming you don't have any little dress like that so we're going to have to go shopping."

I groaned. "Alice, can't you just go without me and then bring back something?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you can't buy a car without test driving it right? You can't just expect me to pick out something for you. I need you there to try things on so I can determine what would be most appropriate."

"You're full of it Alice. You know within ten seconds of seeing a dress how it'll look on me."

"Regardless, you're coming. I want you ready to go in a half hour missy."

I groaned into my pillow but nodded my head. This was going to be a long day.

xoxo

"Bella come on let me see it…"

I banged my head against the dressing room door for probably the millionth time. I was trying on my hundredth dress and already my feet were killing me and I was starting to get snappy.

"This better be the one Alice, or I swear I will hit you over the head with the arm from one of the mannequins."

"Just let me see it Bella." Alice never took my threats seriously, besides she could probably beat me up better then I could her.

I threw open the door and walked out. I stared Alice down as she appraised my outfit.

"Perfect." She said with a glow in her eyes. "Edward will die when he sees you."

"Great." I said with as little emotion as possible.

Alice and I quickly paid for my dress, found shoes, and headed into Sephora's for all new make-up.

Shopping with Alice was more of a chore then anything else. With my new purchases in hand, we took a taxi back to the apartment and settled in for a comfortable evening at home.

"Hey guys!" We turned to see Rose walk through the door with the boys in tow. She had spent the day with them coming up with decorating ideas and consulting with them on possible room colors.

"Hey Rose!" We both said in unison.

"What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"I was thinking we could stay in and watch some movies….maybe play a round of I Never?" Alice said with a smirk on her face. Rose nodded and told the boys the plan.

We all changed into something more comfortable as we met in the living room, accompanied by bottles of Grey Goose and Tequila.

Rose put on Top Gun as background noise for our game playing.

"Okay, we all know the rules? Everyone goes around saying something they've never done, and whoever has done it takes a shot. Any questions?" Rose looked around, and when no one raised there hand, she decided to go first.

"I've never had sex in a public bathroom." Great, she was starting out with subtlety. NOT!

I looked around and noticed Emmett was the only one to take a shot. He was next.

"Okay, um…I've never had an affair with someone who was married." No one took a shot.

Jasper sighed when he realized he was next. "I've never bought edible underwear." His eyes went wide when Rose, and Alice and Emmett all took a shot.

I noticed the game was starting out slow, not sure which sexual questions were deemed appropriate, but I knew that the drunker everyone got, the naughtier the questions were going to get.

Alice was up next, and she had an evil glint in her eye. "I've never had sex in the back of a limo." I sighed as I took my shot.

It seems no one else has ever had sex in the back of a limo because they were all staring at me with wide eyes…well the guys were at least. I couldn't even bear to look at Edward's face. I already knew mine was 10 shades of red.

Edward was next. "I've never had a threesome." We all looked around, and I couldn't say I was shocked when both Emmett and Rose took a shot. I knew Rose had had many sexual escapades and for some reason it didn't surprise me that Emmett has as well.

I was next and I knew exactly who I was targeting. "I never slept with a professor in college so that I could pass the class."

Everyone looked around the room and was shocked when Alice was the one taking the shot instead of Rose. I laughed out loud and shot her a glance that said "If that's the way you want to play it…"

The game continued for a few more rounds, and just as I thought the statements were either getting naughtier or targeting someone.

"I never had a fantasy about Rosalie and Desmond's mom." Emmett said as Jasper and Alice both took shots. We looked at Alice and she just shrugged. "What? Your mom is hot Rose."

We were too tipsy to even care…it was just too funny. "I never jacked off in front of a mirror." Jasper slurred as both Emmett and Edward took shots. I swore I saw Edward blush, but then again it might have been the alcohol.

"I never had a sex dream about any of the guys in this room." Alice said. I was internally struggling…should I take the shot and admit that I did? If Rose took one then I'd take one. Shit…she took one. I sighed and took a shot, not daring to look up. I wasn't going to admit to anyone that in my not thinking about Edward last night, I may have gotten a little carried away.

Alice snickered and I looked over at her as she stuck her tongue out at me.

Edward went next, and he looked over at me and smirked. "I never joined the mile high club."

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett all took shots.

My turn. This time, Alice was going to pay. "I never said that I didn't have a sex dream when I really did." Alice glared at me and took a shot.

The rest of the night went like that, until finally we were too drunk to function anymore. We were spread out all over the living room, too tired and incompetent to make it back to our respected sleeping areas. My head was on Edward's chest and I noticed Alice curled next to Jasper, and Rosalie was practically on top of Emmett.

I soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the beautiful creature underneath me, hoping that one day, maybe, I could open myself up enough to let him in. If he wanted me that is.

And I soon started thinking of the next night to come. How would Edward react to my double life? Only time will tell I guess.

**A/N: Okay seriously: DID IT SUCK? DOes this story suck?? Do you like where I'm going? I'm not sure anymore! UGH! HAHAHA **

**Just let me know if you guys have ideas and whatnot. I'd really like constructive feedback. I'm sorry these chapters take so long to post, but I'm just not as into this story as I was...plus I'm getting really bored this summer and I'm anxious for school to start again (so i can see my friends.) I'll try to post as much as I can in the next two weeks before school starts. Love yous!**

**Song of the chapter:** _Dirty Little Secret by Pillar _

**Review please! **


End file.
